


It Starts with a Kiss

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [12]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Nessie wants to go on her first road trip with Jacob.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Kudos: 6
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It Starts with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember 2020 prompt: Road Trip

“C’mon, Jacob, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Nessie wheedles her soulmate, nudging him with her shoulder. 

Jacob runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “We can’t just take off and go on a road trip,” he says. 

“Why not? It’ll be fun,” Nessie says, eyes lighting up at the thought of the adventure that she’s dreamed about taking.

“I’ve got responsibilities, and--”

“And you can let someone else take over some of those responsibilities for awhile,” Nessie counters. “Please?”

Jacob’s gaze goes out toward the forest, and he scans it for a few moments before turning back to face the young woman who has held the key to his heart since the day she was born. He can’t really say, no, to her. 

“Okay,” he says, smiling when she squeals in delight and jumps into his arms. “Let’s go on a road trip.”

“Yes! I love you, Jacob Black,” she says, and then she kisses him on the mouth, and for a solid heartbeat the Earth seems to stop moving, and then it resumes at a rapid pace, their lives together flashing before their eyes. It’s a beautiful life, and it starts with a kiss and a road trip.


End file.
